(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to firearms and, more particularly, to an improved muzzle-loading firearm having a primer carrier for transporting a primer to the breech end of the barrel prior to firing and for extracting the primer from the breech end of the barrel after firing.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Modern breech-loading firearms, such as rifles, include a barrel having an axial bore, a stock to support the barrel, and a receiver at the breech end of the barrel. The receiver is comprised of a housing which includes a chamber for insertion of a cartridge into the breech of the barrel, a means for firmly securing the cartridge in the breech of the barrel in a sealed and locked position, a firing pin to discharge the cartridge primer, a trigger to move the firing pin into engagement with the cartridge primer, and an ejector to remove the cartridge after firing.
Muzzle-loading rifles and other muzzle-loading firearms are also comprised of a barrel with an axial bore and a supporting stock. However, a muzzle-loading rifle is loaded by inserting a charge of powder, wadding and shot through the muzzle end of the barrel and tamping the charge securely into the breech end of the barrel. The powder is then ignited, e.g., by striking a percussion cap, which sends a flame, normally through a small opening or flame bore, into the breech of the barrel through a breech plug which separates the primer from the powder charge.
Muzzle-loading rifles have several disadvantages in comparison with breech-loading cartridge rifles. They are more difficult and time consuming to load, and require greater skill to use. Malfunctions are more common due to the relatively more complex firing mechanisms required to ignite the powder. Muzzle-loading rifles are affected by inclement weather, particularly rain and moisture which affects the powder and causes the rifle to misfire. Muzzle-loading rifles must also be cleaned thoroughly to prevent clogging and corrosion by the powder residue.
Despite these disadvantages, many hunters and firearms enthusiasts prefer to use muzzle-loading firearms, at least on some occasions, due to the nostalgia and the sport which the muzzle-loaders afford. In addition, many states allow a longer hunting season and special hunting areas for muzzle-loading firearms, due to the greater challenge provided and, consequently, the much smaller number of animals taken.
Various designs have been proposed for the construction of improved muzzle-loading rifles. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,499 to Knight discloses a muzzle-loading rifle that uses a xe2x80x9cnut crackerxe2x80x9d type of action to fire a conventional percussion cap. U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,464 to Anderson and U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,874 to Vaughan disclose mechanisms for replacing the flash hole structure in breech or muzzle-loading firearms to allow firing with modern metallic cartridge primers. Both inventions use a cap covering to hold the primer in place until firing.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,227,330 and 4,232,468 to Chapin disclose a conversion plug that can be configured to be removably inserted into the breech of a breech-loading firearm to convert the firearm into a muzzle-loading type. The conversion plug includes a primer cap-receiving chamber which communicates with the bore of the rifle through a flash hole.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,191 to Lee et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,249 to Brown et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,677 to Carron all disclose variations of the Chapin type of conversion plug for converting a shotgun or rifle into a muzzle-loader.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,511,334 and 5,642,583, issued to Ball et al., disclose a way to convert a modern breech lock, cartridge rifle into a rifle that can be used as a muzzle-loading rifle. The disclosures of these patents are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety. However, even in this design the flame bore extending through the breech plug can become clogged or corroded after repeated use. This may require that the entire breech plug be replaced at some expense.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,176,030 issued to Ball discloses an improved muzzle-loading firearm which is achieved by modifying the design of the breech plug to include a replaceable aperture adjacent to the firing chamber which can be easily replaced if damaged beyond repair. The disclosure of this patent is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. This patent discloses a breech plug adapted to receive an ejectable firing module such as disclosed in the above-referenced Ball patents. The firing module permits loading of the firearm as a muzzle-loader, while also permitting the firing module to be inserted and ejected like a cartridge in a conventional breech-loading firearm. This firing module breech plug design greatly simplifies the insertion and removal of a primer from the firearm.
However, though the ease of inserting and removing the firing module in such muzzle-loading firearms has proved to be a vast improvement over prior muzzle-loading rifles, the improvement has at least one shortcoming in practice. The modern bolt design and possibility for conversion of such a weapon to a center-fire rifle may affect the classification of such a firearm under federal statute 18 U.S.C. Section 921(a)(3)(A). While the sale and transport of modern firearms is subject to strict regulation by the BATF, so-called xe2x80x9cprimitive weaponsxe2x80x9d are not so strictly regulated. Therefore, firearms having a removable firing module feature may cause such weapons to be classified as a modern firearm and thereby subject such weapons to costly and rigorous regulatory requirements.
Thus, there remains a need for a new and improved muzzle-loading firearm in which a conventional primer can be quickly and easily inserted and removed from the firearm while, the same time, also satisfying the BATF""s requirements as a xe2x80x9cprimitive weapon.xe2x80x9d
The present invention is directed to a muzzle-loading firearm. In the preferred embodiment, the muzzle-loading firearm includes a receiver having a locking mechanism; a barrel having a breech end, a bore and a muzzle end; a primer carrier for transporting a primer to the breech end of the barrel prior to firing and for extracting the primer from the breech end of the barrel after firing; and a breech plug in the breech end of the barrel, wherein the breech plug receives the primer from the primer carrier. In the preferred embodiment, the primer carrier includes a horseshoe-shaped primer holder attached to the locking mechanism.
In the preferred embodiment, the breech plug further includes a nippleless primer-receiving chamber and a flame bore extending from the chamber into the bore of the barrel. The chamber of the breech plug may further include an outwardly extending primer collar on the breech plug which is radially symmetrical for random matching with the primer carrier. The primer collar may include a chamfered end on the outwardly extending primer collar which also is radially symmetrical for random matching with the primer carrier.
In the preferred embodiment, the flame bore may include a replaceable vent liner and the breech plug may include a vent liner thread-protecting seal. The breech plug is threaded for engagement with the barrel and may include a breech plug thread protecting seal. The breech plug also may further include an installation tool-mating surface.
Also, in the preferred embodiment, receiver further includes a protective shroud which may include one or more safety vent holes. In addition, the receiver may further includes a cocking indicator.
The locking mechanism includes a bolt, a bolt handle and a slot in the receiver for locking the bolt in a firing position. Preferably, the muzzle end of the barrel further includes a muzzle back bore of sufficient depth to provide engagement with the rear portion of a bullet inserted into the muzzle end of the barrel while, at the same time, is sufficiently shallow to permit inspection of the front surface of the bullet inserted into the muzzle end of the barrel.
In the preferred embodiment, the horseshoe-shaped primer holder includes a chamfered edge for mating with the breech plug collar. Preferably, the horseshoe-shaped primer holder includes an open end oriented about forty-five degrees above horizontal in a loading position and about forty-five degrees below horizontal in a firing position.
The primer carrier may further include an alignment guide for aligning the primer carrier within the receiver. The alignment guide includes a cam means for presetting the primer at a firing position and the locking mechanism further includes a closing cam for setting the primer at a firing position and relieving pressure on the rear action screw in the receiver. In addition, the alignment guide may further include a backstop for limiting the rearward motion of the primer carrier in the receiver. The locking mechanism also includes an extraction cam which cooperates with the primer carrier for extracting the primer after firing.
The present invention takes advantage of the structural strength of a modern breech-loading firearm to allow the use of smokeless powder as well as black powder or artificial black powder substitutes. Thus, the muzzle-loader rifle of the present invention is comprised of a barrel into which powder is inserted into the muzzle. A plastic sabot containing a bullet, a round ball and patch, or a lead or non-lead bullet with or without a plastic sabot is then loaded into the barrel. The rifle can then be discharged in a conventional manner. The breech end of the barrel may be adapted to receive a conventional 209 shotgun primers. The forward end of the breech plug is designed to accept the 209 shotgun primer and form a seal with the bolt face. The length of the chamber has sufficient depth to accept the 209 shotgun firing primer.
Accordingly, one aspect of the present invention is to provide a muzzle-loading firearm. The firearm includes a breech-loading receiver including a locking mechanism moveable between an open position and a locked position, a barrel having a breech end engaging the receiver, and a bore extending from the breech end for receiving a powder charge and accepting a 209 shotgun primer insertable within the breech end of the barrel.
Accordingly, one aspect of the present invention is to provide a muzzle-loading firearm, the muzzle-loading firearm including: a receiver having a locking mechanism; a barrel having a breech end, a bore and a muzzle end; and a primer carrier for transporting a primer to the breech end of the barrel prior to firing and for extracting the primer from the breech end of the barrel after firing.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide an improved muzzle-loading firearm having a receiver including a locking mechanism; and a barrel having a breech end, a bore and a muzzle end, wherein the improvement includes: a primer carrier for transporting a primer to the breech end of the barrel prior to firing and for extracting the primer from the breech end of the barrel after firing, the primer carrier including a horseshoe-shaped primer holder attached to the locking mechanism.
Still another aspect of the present invention is to provide a muzzle-loading firearm, the muzzle-loading firearm including: a receiver having a locking mechanism; a barrel having a breech end, a bore and a muzzle end; a primer carrier for transporting a primer to the breech end of the barrel prior to firing and for extracting the primer from the breech end of the barrel after firing, the primer carrier including a horseshoe-shaped primer holder attached to the locking mechanism; and a breech plug in the breech end of the barrel, wherein the breech plug receives the primer from the primer carrier.
These and other aspects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art after a reading of the following description of the preferred embodiment when considered with the drawings.